policías Y ladrones Y jugos especiales
by CieloCriss
Summary: Un torneo amistoso se convierte en un juego peligroso. Seigaku y otras escuelas juegan a ser Policías y Ladrones el problema es que el jugo de Inui y cosas peores están de por medio... ¿Quién ganará la comida en el Sushi Kawamura? ¿Quién tomará el jugo de


**policías Y ladrones Y jugos e_speciales_**

Por _CieloCriss_

_--_

_Era un verano aburrido… pero será divertido._

_--_

Sumire Ryuuzaki, profesora de Tenis de la secundaria Seishun Gakuen, tenía un problema. Un problema tan grande como su vejez. Era de esos conflictos que se internan en la piel y hasta dan nauseas: ahí estaba ella, una pobre mujer abandonada a su suerte junto un puñado de adolescentes dementes en una cabaña lejos de la civilización.

La abuela de Sakuno no sabía cómo ella había caído en esa situación tan penosa, pero ahora no había marcha atrás, tenía que ser fuerte y encontrar una solución a su problema.

La entrenadora dio un paso al frente ante las miradas atónitas de la mayoría de sus alumnos de Seigaku y los bostezos del resto de los pocos asistentes que habían invitado de otras escuelas.

–¡Ejem!– se aclaró la rasposa garganta, para que los demás le pusieran atención –Tengo que dar un aviso.

Tezuka Kunimitsu lanzó una mirada autoritaria a Seigaku y su equipo guardó silencio; Atobe Keigo tronó los dedos y en Hyotei se esfumaron los susurros (aunque los ronquidos de Jirou siguieron oyéndose); en el caso de Fudomine, Tachibanna tuvo que callar personalmente los susurros inconexos de Ibu Shinji, pero el asunto no pasó a mayores. En fin, el caso es que todos guardaron silencio ya sea de buena o de mala gana.

–Bien– siguió diciendo Ryuuzaki-sensei algo alarmada –Me alegra que todos estén aquí, pero les tengo una mala noticia.

El barullo entonces resplandeció en las voces de los jugadores de Tenis.

–No hay malas noticias para ore-sama¿verdad, Kabaji?

–_Usu_.

–¿Malas noticias?– murmuró el Vice-Capitán de Seigaku preocupado –¿Qué clase de malas noticias, Ryuuzaki-sensei?

–Sé que acudieron aquí para jugar un Torneo amistoso de Tenis… pero temo que va a suspenderse.

–¿Suspenderse?– renegó Kamio, de Fudomine –¡Y yo que tenía el ritmo!

–¡Eso no es justo!– renegó Yuuta Fuji –Vinimos desde tan lejos… esta cabaña está en medio de la nada…

–Lo lamento, pero al parecer las canchas de Tenis se encuentran en un estado lamentable debido a la última tormenta– siguió diciendo la entrenadora con mucho pesar.

–Ese no es problema– argumentó Atobe, dando un paso al frente –Mi casa de campo está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, y soy tan espléndido y perfecto que los invito a jugar allá¿cierto, Kabaji?

–_Usu_.

–Me temo que eso tampoco es posible, Atobe-kun– suspiró Ryuuzaki-sensei.

–Eh¿y por qué no?– preguntó alguien al azar.

–_Fshhhh_.

–La casa de campo de Atobe está retirada y el camión que nos trajo hasta acá se descompuso… además, debido a la tormenta que hubo ayer, las telecomunicaciones no funcionan.

–Ah… ya veo… sabía que venir aquí no era muy buena idea… si las telecomunicaciones no sirven entonces los celulares no darán señal porque esta cabaña está muy retirada de la ciudad y de los pueblos y de todo eso… no era buena idea pero tenía ganas de jugar tenis con Echizen, pero quizás debí pensar en lo que era razonable, en lugar de dejarme llevar por el momento y la pasión desenfrenada del deporte, pero ento…

–¡Shinji!– regañó Tachibanna mientras el resto de los jugadores tenía una gotita de sudor en sus cráneos.

–_Mada mada dane_– mencionó Echizen.

–_Nyaaaa_, o sea que estamos perdidos en medio de la nada y no hay nadie que nos rescate– gritó Kikumaru Eiji, fingiendo pánico.

–Interesante– dijo Fuji, sonriendo de manera escalofriante.

–Aniki...– susurró apenado el hermano menor del prodigio de Seigaku –No deberías decir esas cosas.

–Tonterías– rió Atobe con ironía, mientras trataba de localizar a sus empleados por celular –en un momento estará solucionado¿verdad, Kabaji?

–_Usu_.

–Pero Ryuuzaki-sensei– interrumpió Momo, ignorando a Atobe –¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

La profesora suspiró. Tenía que pensar en algo que entretuviera a esos fanáticos del tenis antes de que llegara la ayuda.

–Vendrán por nosotros en la tarde, como teníamos acordado…

–¿Hasta en la tarde?– renegó Kirihara –¿De verdad están tan mal las canchas?

–Yo acabo de verlas– avisó Horio –y realmente no parecían chanchas de tenis…

–¿Qué hacen estos novatos aquí, _fshhh_?

–_Etto_… Kaidoh-senpai… lo que pasa es que Ryuuzaki-sensei nos pidió que viniéramos para ayudarle a preparar las cosas y…

–Hay un84 por ciento de probabilidades de que este sea un entrenamiento infructuoso y conflictivo – dijo Inui para sí mismo mientras tomaba datos en su cuaderno informativo–y yo que había traído mi jugo especial para esta ocasión…

Ryuuzaki volvió a suspirar. Esta vez sintió en sus pulmones un extraño aire fresco. Entonces fue que le vino una idea… una espeluznante idea… seguramente si hubiera sabido lo espeluznante que era no la hubiera llevado a la práctica.

–Les propongo algo– dijo súbitamente –Comprendo que se sienten frustrados por no jugar tenis, pero conozco un juego que les servirá de entrenamiento y los mantendrá ocupados mientras llegan a recogernos.

–¿Un juego?... Zzzzzzz – intentó decir Jirou.

–¿Es un juego de inteligencia?– susurró Oshitari, de Hyotei –De no ser así creo que no sería interesante.

–¡Paso!– dijo Echizen, al tiempo en que abría su jugo Ponta y se recostaba en la hierba.

–Se me olvidó mencionarlo– dijo de repente Inui, con los lentes brillando a todo su esplendor por la luz del sol –que quien no quiera jugar tomará de mi nuevo "Jugo Mega-Hyper-Ultra-Especial de Inui".

Los jugadores de Seigaku se pusieron en guardia, como si alguien fuera atacarlos; Fuji sonrió con alegría y Tezuka guardó la compostura. Inmediatamente después Ryoma se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a Momo, quien junto con Eiji temblaba mientras imaginaba el temible sabor del mortífero zumo del buen Sadaharu.

–No me digas que todavía sigues con eso, Sadaharu– dijo Renji de Rikkai Dai, quien por desgracia conocía los pasatiempos de Inui por ser amigo de la infancia del mismo.

–Esta vez he revolucionado el sabor– dijo Inui con orgullo, mientras Kaidoh respiraba más rápido de lo normal –¿Quieres probarlo, Renji?

–Me abstengo, prefiero jugar a lo que tu profesora diga– dijo Renji sin dudarlo un segundo.

–Mizuki-san, todos parecen temerle a un jugo…– susurró Yuuta.

–A lo mejor Fuji Syuusuke sabe la respuesta del porqué.– dijo Mizuki, dirigiéndose a Fuji, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente.

–¡Qué lindo viento sopla el día de hoy!– señaló Fuji con voz siniestra.

Momoshiro y Echizen se acercaron cautelosamente a Kamio y Sengoku.

–Si quieren seguir vivos será mejor que accedan a jugar– secreteó Momo –Si no, no vivirán para contarlo, si siquiera tú, Sengoku-san, que tienes tan buena suerte.

Por su parte, Atobe estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque su celular no lo comunicaba.

–Marca nuevamente, Kabaji.

–_Usu_.

Ryuuzaki le dio indicaciones a Sakuno (quien también estaba ahí junto con Horio y los demás novatos de Seigaku) y la chica de las trenzas desapareció para volver minutos después con una caja (que tenía adentropapelitos) y un pequeño pizarrón.

–Entonces¿qué han decidido?– preguntó la anciana algo exasperada (lo único que quería era descansar un rato y disfrutar de la naturaleza, así que primero tenía que deshacerse de sus alumnos y los demás chicos).

–Los miembros presentes del equipo de Fudomine participarán en el entrenamiento especial– dijo Tachibanna Kippei con mucha seriedad, (Kippei era un joven muy responsable que obedecía las sugerencias de los profesores).

–¡Seigaku!– imperó Tezuka.

–¡_Fight-O_!– respondió el resto del equipo con algo de inseguridad.

–Rikkai Dai también acepta– dijo el Vice-Capitán Sanada después de escuchar la recomendación de Renji. Kirihara bufó.

–Lo mismo Yamabuki– replicó Sengoku, ante la sonrisa de Taichi y el desinterés de Akutsu.

–¡_Pst_!– le dijo Oshitari a Atobe –Atobe¿aceptamos el reto de Seigaku?

–Ore-sama está ocupado¿cierto, Kabaji?–renegó el millonario Keigo con molestia, mientras veía cómo el gigante de su súbdito marcaba su celular por enésima vez.

–_Usu._

–¡_EJEM_!– regañó Ryuuzaki –¿Qué ha decidido Hyotei?

–De acuerdo, entraremos a este desafío para destruirlos a todos –dijo Atobe con serenidad, mientras muy en el fondo se sentía desilusionado porque no había podido comunicarse y ahora tendría que pasar todo el día al lado de esos insignificantes (y pobres) seres humanos.

–Ryuuzaki-sensei– preguntó Kawamura tímidamente, con las pobladas cejas castañas fruncidas y tristes –¿En qué consiste el juego que nos enseñarás?

–Sumire-chan seguro nos dará una sorpresa– replicó Fuji.

–¡Fuji, respeta a tus mayores, no me llames así!– renegó la profesora –En fin, voy a explicarles. El juego se llama Policías y Ladrones.

–¡_Hoiiii_, ya puedo imaginarme de qué trata– dijo animadamente Kikumaru; Oishi sonrió.

–En el juego hay dos equipos: Los policías, que tendrán la misión de capturar a los ladrones y recuperar los tesoros que éstos robaron… y claro, también están los ladrones, quienes huirán de los policías y resguardarán los tesoros.

–_Mmh_– dejó escapar Ryoma.

–_Fshhhh_– lo siguió Kaidoh.

"Esto es ridículo" pensó Sanada Genichirou, pero como era un joven muy discreto evitó exteriorizarlo. Le estaban proponiendo un juego de niños. ¿Qué tenían que ver los Policías y los Ladrones con el tenis?

–Los policías tendrán su propia cárcel para encerrar a los ladrones y hacerlos confesar del lugar donde está enterrado el tesoro. Cuando el juego inicie, los ladrones tendrán 30 minutos para organizarse y luego los policías comenzarán a perseguirlos… y por supuesto, el juego acaba cuando los policías capturen a todos los ladrones o cuando al no poder hacerlo se rindan.

–Qué estupidez– dijo Akutsu –Todo es tu culpa, Kawamura, por hacerme venir aquí.

–Lo lamento, Akutsu.

–Me voy a casa.

–¡Espere, Akutsu-senpai!– gritó Dan Taichi, el manager-novato de Yamabukide Akutsu –Tardará días en regresar a Tokio si se va caminando…

–Quítate mocoso– Akutsu empujó al pequeño, pero de repente frente a él se alzó una sombra mortífera de la que solo brillaron un par de gafas.

–Es una pena, pero las reglas son las reglas– dijo Inui, con un vaso de su jugo especial–Si quieres irte tendrás que beber.

–¡Dios!– gritó Momoshiro Takeshi –¡Es negro¡El jugo esta vez es negro!

–… debe ser por la revoltura de las verduras y…

–¡Por Dios, es negro¡El negro no es un color natural para un jugo!– siguió exclamando Momo.

Akutsu miró con enfado la bebida y rugió.

­–No tengo por qué beber nada– dijo con autoridad.

–Entonces…– dijo Inui sonriendo –tendrás que tomarte una jarra entera… ¿o deberé creer que le tienes miedo a un simple jugo de vegetales?

Los novatos de Kashirou, Katsuo y Horio sonrieron con nerviosismo, porque meses atrás habían descubierto que el zumo de Inui no sólo estaba hecho de vegetales.

–Por supuesto que no… simplemente es una estupidez… no sé a qué vine a este lugar.

–Aunque estés impuesto a romper las reglas, al no querer probarlo, hay un 50 por ciento de probabilidad de que tu acto sea por temor o cobardía– siguió diciendo el temible Inui.

–Akutsu, por tu bien– aconsejó Kawamura –¡No lo bebas!

Como Kawamura dijo que no debía beberlo, Akutsu sintió unas enormes ganas de hacer lo contrario, por eso le arrebató el vaso a Inui y se tragó el zumo de un solo trago.

–¡Akutsu!– gritaron Taichi y Kawamura.

Ryoma dejó escapar una sonrisa triunfal "_mada_ _mada_" dijo para sus adentros, mientras los ojos de Akutsu se abrían al doble y la piel se le ponía macilenta, como de cadáver.

–¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO!– gritó mientras se apretaba la garganta y trataba de escupir.

Los miembros de Seigaku retrocedieron asustados, pero los integrantes de las otras escuelas sufrieron un colapso nervioso.

Akutsu cayó al suelo, desmayado. Ryoma se acercó a él y lo pateó levemente, pero no hubo respuesta.

–Ma-mala suerte– pudo decir Sengoku.

–Oh, pobre chico– dijo Ryuuzaki-sensei – supongo que luego se repondrá.

–¿Qué clase de veneno es ese!– exclamó Mizuki "Probablemente _la fuerza de Seigaku provenga de las veces en que estos pobres han tenido que beber esa COSA_", reflexionó.

–Me pregunto cómo sabrá esta vez…– pensó en voz alta Fuji, mientras Eiji negaba rotundamente, como si desaprobara los gustos de su buen amigo de cabello castaño.

–¿Alguna otra objeción?– preguntó Inui.

Kirihara Akaya soltó una risita incómoda.

–No, no, nada– dijo –sólo que ya quiero iniciar el JUEGO.

–Me alegra– respondió Inui.

–Bueno, si ya no hay dudas, creo que haré un sorteo para definir los equipos– dijo la profesora –en esta caja hay dos clases de papelitos: rojos y azules, quien saque el color rojo será un ladrón, quien saque el color azul será un policía.

–Ohhh.

–Ah, qué suerte tenemos– susurró Horio –Nosotros no tenemos que jugar a ese juego tan peligroso.

–Ayyy, pero yo quería jugar junto a mi Ryoma-sama– gritó de repente Tomo-chan, quien junto a la hermana de Tachibanna, acababa de salir de la cabaña.

–Se equivocan, chicos – dijo de repente Oishi –Como no estamos hablando de Tenis, no es necesario que se queden rezagados, es mejor que convivan junto a los demás.

–Pero…– susurró Katsuo –¡Es que el jugo ese!

–No hay de qué preocuparse, todo saldrá bien– dijo Oishi, pero en el fondo los "_freshman_" de Seigaku pensaron que el bueno del Vice-Capitán también era malo y quería verlos beber el jugo del infierno.

–Bueno, pues si ya está claro el juego¿por qué no sacan los papeles?

–Un momento– interrumpió Atobe –Cuando ore-sama gane el juego qué obtendrá como recompensa?.

–Buena pregunta– felicitó Kamio – ¿Qué obtendremos a cambio?... y a todo esto¿qué clase de beneficios nos traerá jugar… qué no era como un entrenamiento?

–De acuerdo a mis pronósticos, si seguimos las indicaciones de Ryuuzaki-sensei, hay un 76 por ciento de probabilidad en que mejoremos nuestra condición física y conozcamos una mejor manera de reservar energía y mantener la mente sana.

–Ahhh – respondió Kamio, algo asustado por los cálculos de Inui.

–_Zzzzzzz_– dormitó Jirou.

–El equipo ganador tendrá como premio– dijo Ryuuzaki-sensei –Una cena especial en el restaurante de Kawamura¿verdad Kawamura?

–Ehh… ahhh, sí… claro, a mi padre le dará gusto–mencionó Taka-san con amabilidad (pero a la vez muy sorprendido por la "noticia").

–¡Sííí!– gritó Momo –¡Sushi gratis, va a ser mejor que la vez en que fuimos al billar¿no lo crees, Echizen?

–_Mh_.

–¡De acuerdo, entonces agarren su papelito!

Uno a uno los chicos de secundaria fueron sacando sus papelitos. Dan Taichi incluso sacó uno para el inconsciente de Jin Akutsu.

–Abuela, nosotras te acompañaremos a ti– sugirió Sakuno.

–Nada de eso, Sakuno, las niñas también jugarán.

–¡Ahh, por favor, que me toque con Ryoma-sama!– gritó Tomo-chan, cuando sacó su papelito rojo de la caja.

–_Etto_… está bien– Sakuno sacó un papelito azul.

–Esto será muy interesante– dijo Tachibanna Ann, quien sacó su papelito y se le quedó mirando con intensidad, "_rojo_", pensó.

La profesora entonces se acercó al pizarroncito que le había traído su nieta y preguntó.

–¿Quiénes sacaron color rojo?

15 personas distintas alzaron la mano. La abuela escribió los nombres de todos ellos en el lado izquierdo.

–¿Y quienes son azules?– otra quincena de chicos alzó la mano, la anciana los escribió en la pizarra y dio el último aviso.

–El equipo rojo, es decir, los ladrones, está integrado por: Kikumaru, Tezuka, Kawamura, Echizen, Horio, Tomoka (de Seigaku), Renji y Sanada (Rikkai Dai), Sengoku, Taichi, Akutsu (Yamabuki), Yuuta Fuji (St Rudolph), Kamio, Ann (Fudomine) y Kabaji (Hyotei)– informó la abuela, pero Atobe se puso pálido y dijo inmediatamente:

–Me rehúso¿cierto, Kabaji?

–_Usu._

–Oshitari¿eres azul?- preguntó AtobeKeigo.

–Sí– respondió el prodigio de Hyotei con enfado.

–Cámbiale a Kabaji, porque él debe estar con Ore-sama– explicó el joven Atobe de manera engreída.

–¡_Nya_¿Y eso puede hacerse, podemos cambiar de equipo?– preguntó Kikumaru.

–No se puede– dijo Ryuuzaki.

–Pero Ore-sama es una excepción.– dijo Atobe firmemente – ¿verdad, Kabaji?

–_Usu._

–De acuerdo, sólo por esta ocasión.– dijo la abuela porque no tenía ganas de discutir con el heredero de la familia Atobe.

–El equipo azul de los policías entonces queda conformado por: Inui, Fuji Syuusuke, Oishi, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Sakuno, Kashiro, Katsuo (Seigaku); Kirihara (Rikkai Dai); Mizuki (St Rudolph); Jirou, Kabaji, Atobe (Hyotei); Ibu y Tachibanna Kippei (Fudomine).

–Esto va a ser divertido– dijo Fuji, con los ojos abiertos –¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Inui?

Inui sonrió, algunos de los presentes tragaron saliva.

­–Bien, ahora agrúpense en equipos; a la cuenta de tres el juego da inicio; pero los policías tendrán que irse a su cuartel, que será la cabaña, y los rateros tendrán 30 minutos para organizarse y esconder un tesoro en esta caja. (Era la misma caja de donde habían sacado los papelitos).

–¿Y cuál es el tesoro?– preguntó Horio.

Ryuuzaki-sensei quedó dubitativa unos segundos, luego se acercó a los miembros del equipo de policías y les dijo:

–Echen en la caja alguna de sus más preciadas pertenencias– pero a los policías no les pareció atractiva la propuesta y se hicieron los desentendidos; –Fuji– ordenó la bruja¡quiero decir, la profesora!– dame tu cámara fotográfica; Oishi, tu libro favorito sobre Dobles en Tenis; Momoshiro, tu almuerzo… veamos, Kaidoh, tu vas a darme tu paliacate.

–_Fshhhh_– renegó Kaoru, mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de la cabeza y se lo daba a su profesora.

–Entiendo– dijo Tachibanna –Shinji, entrega tu cinta favorita para entrenar… yo daré la copia del permiso oficial de cuando formamos el nuevo equipo de Fudomine.

–No puedo dar mi cinta favorita porque no tengo cinta favorita… hubiera tenido cinta favorita, pero el otro día fui a la tienda de Deportes y me encontré con Echizen, entonces comenzamos a pelear por la cinta deportiva y terminé perdiendo, no debí perder en esa ocasión, si no, seguramente tendría una cinta favorita… pero aunque no tengo cinta favorita, podría dar la que actualmente llevo conmigo, tal vez sirve como tesoro, pero no estoy seguro desi llamarla cinta favorita sea la palabra adecuada para…

–¡Shinji!– regañó Kippei, para silenciar a Ibu.

Kirihara fue obligado a dar sus gotitas para los ojos (para que no se le pudieran rojos); Mizuki, de St Rudolph, sacó de su valija su jersey morado (con flores) y se lo dio a Ryuuzaki con resignación; Sakuno, con el dolor de su pecho y de su corazón, le dio a su abuela una pelotita de tenis que tenía la carita de su príncipe del Tenis. Y así, uno a uno fue entregando sus tesoros personales a la entrenadora del colegio Seikun Gakuen… sólo Inui Sadaharu quedó estático, como pensando en su objeto especial.

–Por último– dijo Ryuuzaki-sensei –Inui, creo que deberías darme tu libreta de información.

–¡Jamás!– gritó Sadaharu –¡Jamás de los jamases!

–¡Estaría genial conseguir los datos de Inui-kun, _lucky, lucky_!– gritó Sengoku (porque era un ladrón, y si Inui les daba su cuaderno, entonces todos los ladrones sabrían los secretos del cerebro de Seigaku).

–Inui, recuerda que tienes que dar algo de valor– renegó la abuela.

–Pero si Inui da algo como su cuaderno, entonces Fuji tendría que dar su Triple Contraataque y Oishi su _Moon_ _Volley _y todos tendríamos qué decir el secreto de nuestras técnicas…– opinó Momoshiro.

–_Fshhh_, los datos de Inui-senpai son su estilo de juego– reiteró Kaidoh, con su voz ronca y su silbido de serpiente.

La profesora suspiró. Inui se quedó pensativo.

–Ya sé, daré mi recetario de jugos especiales– dijo Inui muy entusiasmado, mientras sacaba una libreta amarilla de su saco y la lanzaba a la caja de los tesoros.

Todos pusieron una cara de desagrado ante el tesoro que había donado Inui.

–Bien, los tesoros ya están robados– dijo Ryuuzaki-sensei, mientras cerraba la caja y se la daba a Tezuka – Atobe-kun será el capitán de los policías y…

–Por supuesto¿quién más podría ser?– interrumpió Atobe – ¿Cierto, Kabaji?

–_Usu_.

–… como iba diciendo– dijo molesta la anciana– Atobe-kun será el jefe de los policías y Tezuka será el capitán de los ladrones.

–Claro– afirmó Horio –¡Tenía que ser Tezuka-buchou!

Nadie tomó en cuenta el comentario del molesto novato, sólo esperaron a que la profesora volviera a hablar, pero como eso no ocurría, la nieta de Ryuuzaki preguntó:

–Abuela¿y tú qué harás mientras estamos jugando?– inquirió Sakuno (estaba algo triste porque no le había tocado en el equipo de Ryoma-kun).

–Eh… estaré por ahí– dijo la abuela con nerviosismo –En fin¿preparados?

–¡Preparados!– gritaron Momo y Kamio.

–_Fshhhh_.

–_ZZZzzzz_.

–¡Entonces, que comience el juego de policías y ladrones!

La profesora silbó con la ayuda de sus manos, pero ninguno de los dos equipos se movilizó inmediatamente… ¿_qué clase de juego resultaría de todo este embrollo?_

--

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Policías, Ladrones y…, que se titulará "**El centro de torturas de los policías"** (seguramente que Inui, Fuji y los demás Policías se divertirán mucho atrapando a los ladrones y dándoles una temible bebida, ne?)

Aquí va la lista de los equipos otra vez:

**LADRONES**: Echizen, Tezuka, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Renji, Sanada, Akutsu, Sengoku, Yuuta, Kamio, Oshitari, Ann, Tomoka, Horio, Taichi.

**POLICÍAS**: Fuji, Inui, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kirihara, Atobe, Mizuki, Kabaji, Tachibanna, Ibu Shinji, Jirou, Kashirou, Katsuo, Sakuno.

(Espero que no se confundan con los equipos, luego los iré delimitando mejor).

_En verdad hice un sorteo para conocer a los miembros de los equipos, sólo realicé unas pequeñas modificaciones debido a unas cuantas ideas que tuve._

Gracias por leer; este fic estás basado en una historia que escribí hace años en otro fandom, y como **TeniPuri** tiene personajes tan geniales, pensé que estaría bien hacer una nueva versión. Hasta la próxima.

Enero-Marzo de 2006

Atte. _CieloCriss_

_P.D. Si hay errores en el formato del fic, se debe a que así se sube e archivo y no hay manera de arreglarlo (mmm, con html se puede, pero sería muy tardado… de cualquier modo, sólo son cosas de puntuación y de signos, creo)._


End file.
